Cruel y Hermoso
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: Y Mikasa lloró de nueva cuenta, por todo, por nada; avergonzada de sí misma. Lloró al verse mal envuelta en una tela rojo pasión, preguntándose a dónde ir, qué hacer. Y Eren la cogió de la mano, dubitativo, aumentando sus lágrimas de escarcha.


**Renuncia:** todo de papá Hajime que mata a sus niños como moscas.

SOY CULPABLE, LO SÉ, MATADME DE UNA VEZ. Esto lo escribí hace cuatro meses, _cuatro_, y apenas logré publicarlo, ¿a qué doy pena? Son viñetas inconexas con ligeros spoilers (los prompt son independientes del número, no siguen una secuencia lineal) por la primera "EreMika Week" (de noviembre, uf) porque el Eremika me hace llorar sangre. Es todo.

* * *

**1\. Scarf**

**A** Mikasa nunca le ha gustado el invierno.

Porque es helado y recuerda noches oscuras y quejidos lastimosos de una pequeña que perdió lo más preciado para ella por caprichos del destino (hace demasiado frío, la muerte es fría). No, nunca le gustó. Aún antes de aquello, aún después. Nada la hacía ansiar la lluvia de algodón y colocar diamantes de vidrio en las ventanas. Ella buscaba calor, pese a estar congelada por dentro.

Y cuando sus padres se fueron (lejos muy lejos) lloró —acompañada por el silencio—. Lloró mucho, mientras uno que otro gemido se le escapaba entre los dedos, paseándose por la habitación en que la tenían presa.

El viento susurrante se burlaba de sus desgracias, porque siempre hacía frío, dónde quiera que fuese. Y nada parecía alejarlo. Entonces Eren vino y el frío desapareció sorpresivamente, dejándola confundida. Porque _ya no hay nadie esperándome en casa _el mundo parecía de pronto un lugar afectuoso, acogedor. Y Eren, un niño cualquiera, que ni siquiera la conocía, más que de nombre, acudió en su ayuda.

(—quería salvarla, en serio quería hacerlo)

Fue en ese momento en que vio lo sola que estaba. Y Mikasa lloró de nueva cuenta, por todo, por nada; avergonzada de sí misma. Lloró al verse mal envuelta en una tela rojo pasión, preguntándose a dónde ir, qué hacer. Y Eren la cogió de la mano, dubitativo, aumentando sus lágrimas de escarcha.

(—Yo soy tu hogar, ¿vale?)

"Vamos…, vamos a _nuestra_ casa" dijo él, guiándola hacia la luz. (Eren es luz) porque fue su preocupación, su tierna voz, sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, los que encendieron la fogata en su pecho (su corazón) disipando el frío. Todo eso, y más, fue lo que bastó para que Mikasa mirara más allá de las nubes, para que descubriera el sol.

Y lo recuerda, ese preciado momento. Incluso entre tanta sangre y miedo, tanto dolor y pánico, mientras disminuye la distancia entre sus rostros y vuelve a llorar, Mikasa recuerda su amor por Eren.

— Gracias… gracias por haber estado a mi lado, gracias por (encontrarme) haberme puesto esta bufanda —balbucea, y las palabras sobran. Y ella ve cómo Eren se aparta, levantándose, porque _vale la pena vivir_ ha decidido protegerla.

— Es sólo una bufanda —regaña él— te la pondré las veces que quieras.

(Eren…)

— Y te cuidaré, de ahora en adelante.

(siempre fuiste muy cálido).

* * *

**2\. Fight**

**S**i no luchas no puedes ganar, dice Eren. Es prácticamente su frase cliché. La repite y la repite como disco vinil rayado, siempre confiado en sí mismo, en que todo saldrá de acuerdo a sus expectativas. La ha venido diciendo desde siempre y es posible que continúe así mil años más.

Eren cree que Mikasa no lo escucha, por eso insiste en ello.

Porque de alguna manera extraña siente que sin un recordatorio va a desistir (ella va a dejar de amarme si no le correspondo), por eso no calla y sigue hablando sin parar. _"Hay que pelear por lo que quieres si en verdad lo quieres"_ arguye inquieto. Y la ve _de verdad_ con sus cortos cabellos de carbón y las perlas preciosas de sus ojos oscuros, y su piel de nácar. La ve frágil y sin ánimos de continuar la pelea. Y el miedo lo consume, un miedo irracional, porque hay veces —sí, las hay— en que Mikasa luce muy distante y parece que nada le importa, ni siquiera él.

(—no importa dónde esté si estoy contigo, Eren)

Entonces eleva la voz adrede, siguiendo el cliché de «si no luchas no puedes ganar», consciente que Mikasa lo ha mirado, a él, _siempre a él_ y parece que ha descubierto su indirecta, aunque ese vestigio de sabiduría desaparece tan rápido que a Eren le da por rabiar y gritarle a Jean, que siempre anda cerca de ellos, de ella. Ya que le gusta. Y Eren lo sabe, tan bien como sabe que odia los muros y que Armin es un soñador empedernido y que la sonrisa de Mikasa (una luna rota) es hermosa.

Lo sabe muy bien, no es ningún estúpido.

Es sólo que ella parece necesitar su espacio y ya no puede afirmar conocerla, estando tan distanciados por las paredes y su mal humor. Se están_ alejando_, él se aleja. Y su temor crece a ritmos insospechados y se descubre observándola en secreto, con el corazón pitándole fuera de la garganta directo al matadero. Por eso le pide, casi en suplica y de la nada _"No te rindas aún"_.

Mikasa lo mira, sorprendida, pero asiente, sin protestar. De algún modo ha comprendido que la batalla por librar es entre ellos, no con los Titanes. Ambos lo comprenden. Y Eren continua su parloteo, pues sabe que algún día podrá amarla. Así como ella lo ama a él. Hasta entonces

(quiero que luches por mí, no para mí)

hay que pelear.

* * *

**3\. Heartbeat**

— **H**az una cosa por mí, Eren.

«No mueras… por favor».

Las palabras hacen eco en su mente y Mikasa gira el rostro, hacia la ciudad.

Mira más allá de las ruinas y el humo. Más allá de aquel Titán que ataca a otros Titanes. Mira, y todo lo que ve es un vacío extrañamente familiar. Es la sensación de cosa ya vivida. Es la muerte que ríe, amargamente, y se burla (—te lo quite, te quite a lo que más amas, ¿qué se siente volver a la soledad?) pero no entiende el significado de lo que parece alegrarla tanto. Todo es tan incomprensible, tan borroso.

Piensa en Armin y sus cabellos de oro derretido y sus ojos de un azul profundo, mirándola impotente, antes de confesar la verdad

(Eren está muerto)

entre disculpas indecibles y con las manos temblando y la parca riendo estrepitosamente detrás de él. Piensa en Eren, en lo que fue, en lo que nunca llegará a ser. Y no le sorprende verse a sí misma en ese callejón pocos minutos atrás, derrotada, tirando la espada aunque el Titán esté cada vez más cerca. Se la va a comer. Y no hay problema alguno con ello.

_¡Pero tienes que pelear!_ Le recuerda una vocecilla desconocida. Y Mikasa abre los ojos y todo lo vivido con Eren le cae como un cuenco de agua helada. Y se descubre no en un callejón, sino en lo alto de un edificio. Observando incrédula al Titán anormal gruñendo al cielo, como si _fuese la manifestación física de la ira de la humanidad _retara a un Dios inexistente a combatir. Entonces el Titán cae y la tierra vibra y Mikasa siente que una parte de sí perece con él.

(Eren está muerto)

Jean se queja con ellos, dice que es hora de irse, que está acabado. Y aunque Mikasa duda que sea cierto decide hacerle caso, porque aunque duela tiene que seguir avanzando, sola. Pero cuando da media vuelta un ruido sordo llega a sus oídos, algo como un eco. El eco de un tambor. Y al prestar más atención a los restos del Titán _lo ve _y siente que los ojos se le salen de las orbitas; los pulmones le arden

(Eren está)

(_está_)

y corre, importándole nada que la llamen a gritos. Corre entre trompicones y Eren se balancea, inconsciente, no obstante, antes de que caiga ella lo atrapa en sus temblorosos brazos. Lo sostiene un rato. Y el eco se repite. Puede oír su corazón latiendo.

Y conmocionada, Mikasa recarga la cabeza en su pecho, llorando con las lágrimas del cielo, susurrando _Eren… Eren… Eren_…

(estás vivo.)

* * *

**4\. Cruel World**

**Y**a ha anochecido cuando siente la presencia de Mikasa, ahí, en un establo en que han conseguido colarse.

Armin duerme, y sólo están ellos dos. Resulta obvio para Eren que lo ha visto, que va a preocuparse, así que no se inmuta en lo absoluto al oírla preguntar: "Eren, ¿estás llorando?" Y le responde con un reacio: no.

— Eren, no mientas.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! Y tampoco lloro, los hombres no lloran. Déjame en paz.

—… yo creo que sí estás llorando —admite ella.

Y Eren se acurruca más al heno, con los ojos incinerándose en brasas de angustia, y la odia profundamente. Se da cuenta que nunca ha odiado a nadie como la aborrece a ella en ese instante porque (no me comprende) a final de cuentas Mikasa no es su hermana, no hay manera de que conozca el dolor que resquebraja su corazón, no puede extrañar a Carla como él. Nadie más puede. Y eso _duele_.

— Mamá está muerta, _mi_ mamá está muerta —recalca y por fin se digna a verla, con lágrimas insipientes y filosas acariciándole la piel de azúcar morena y los puños apretados, pintados en bermellón.

De pronto le da igual que Mikasa le diga "ves Eren, sabía que estabas llorando" porque todo ha perdido sentido y no encuentra la salida del laberinto de desolación que lo ha atrapado—si pierdes a alguien importante, sufres.

Y la desafía con la mirada, porque ella _siempre_ tiene la razón y no comete errores. Porque Mikasa es _perfecta_ y él un quejica. Pero Mikasa, en lugar de reñirle se acuesta en el heno, a su lado y toma sus manos, tímida.

— Nunca dije que llorar fuese incorrecto —traza un círculo en su palma y durante un efímero minuto Eren la considera hermosa y quiere golpearse, por imaginar si quiera la opción de odiarla.

(es mi culpa, no la salve)

(—pero me salvaste a mí…)

Aun con Mikasa acariciándole y la brisa ululando Eren se permite llorar un poco más —llorar sangre y sudor, llorar hasta crear un océano en ese establo y ahogar sus penas ahí—. Y tras debatirse mentalmente se acerca más a ella, al calor, al _cariño_. Y tiene la súbita certeza de que sollozando o no Mikasa habría ido de igual modo y estaría sujetando sus manos, en señal de aprensión, y él lo habría permitido. Aunque la dañe, aunque sea cruel

(—yo estoy contigo, Eren, siempre lo estaré ¿sabes? te protegeré, y te cuidaré, aunque no te guste, porque eres lo único que me queda)

porque es esa crueldad lo que le hace valorar lo bueno en el mundo.

— Mikasa, gracias.

Ella.

* * *

**5\. Beautiful World**

(**E**ren, me gustas)

— ¿Qué?

Eren la observa fijamente y Mikasa se vuelve muy vulnerable, advierte cómo el rubor le sube a las mejillas y se siente repentinamente enferma, con fiebre, mientras juega con sus dedos y esconde un poco el rostro en la bufanda.

Armin los mira curioso, apartando la vista del libro que muestra el mundo exterior, ese que tanto añoran pisar. Y el silencio reina un minuto entre los tres. Es tentador decir otra cosa pero Mikasa se niega a desistir.

— Quiero… quiero jugar a la casita —admite en un susurro, ya lista para su negativa pues sabe que Eren preferiría jugar a las tropas de exploración. Sin embargo, Eren camina hacia ella, rascándose la nuca, como pensativo. Y el rubí que tiene como corazón explota en cientos de pedacitos cuando Eren asiente y la coge de la mano y decide los papeles que interpretaran, siendo ellos dos los padres y Armin el hijo. Armin dice "no es justo, tú siempre eres el papá" en un puchero, Eren lo ignora y finge volver del trabajo para darle a ella un beso en la mejilla, como ha visto que Grisha hace con Carla.

— No hay manera de que seas el esposo de Mikasa, ¿verdad Mikasa?

Mikasa lo ve, procurando esconder su sonrojo. Ve sus orbes de pasto y el anhelo secreto que esconde su pregunta, ve que quiere ser escogido por ella y quiere que lo cuide —aunque sea muy tozudo para admitirlo—. Lo ve y el pensamiento se repite con más vigor.

(Eren, me gustas)

— Yo creo que Armin podría ser un buen esposo —Armin da un salto de victoria y Eren asegura que no está llorando _ni nada parecido_, apartándose de ella. Cuando hace ademán de irse Mikasa lo abraza por detrás, apenada y Eren se detiene— pero (no es tú, y yo sólo te quiero a ti) los divorcios son complicados.

Armin pasea su vista de ella a Eren, de Eren a ella. Y sonríe de forma peculiar. Mikasa está segura de que conoce su secreto.

— En realidad, ya que sólo es un juego podrían divorciarse fácilmente, sin mucho papeleo, yo podría…

— ¡Ni hablar! —Eren cruza los brazos, indignado—. Los divorcios son malos, lo dice mamá, así que Mikasa seguirá siendo mi esposa —duda— ¿lo serás, cierto?

— Sí —responde, y ambos saben que ya no se trata del juego, sino de algo más. Y a Mikasa le alegra que sea así, que Eren le permita abrazarlo, que se encele de Armin. Le alegra que a su lado el mundo sea hermoso.

(—yo también te quiero Mikasa)

— Bueno, sigamos jugando.

* * *

**6\. Family**

_**N**o es que la odie_ piensa. Y es cierto. Eren no la odia. A veces lo exaspera esa actitud tan estoica que tiene, pues nada parece perturbarla. O que lo siga a todos lados, como una sombra. O que sienta que debe protegerlo de todos —hasta de ella misma—. Pero sentir algo negativo hacia Mikasa, no.

(es sólo que parece no necesitarme, que con amigos o sin ellos va a ganar la guerra)

(aunque no somos simplemente amigos, ni compañeros, nosotros somos… somos…)

La duda lo asalta y Eren se remueve incómodo entre las sábanas.

No puede conciliar el sueño, se siente diferente. De pronto la noche parece más espeluznante, y tiene la necesidad de buscarla. De dormir con ella, como solía hacer antes, cuando Mikasa tenía pesadillas. Inmediatamente se avergüenza de sí mismo, pero en lugar de cerrar los ojos y despejar la mente Eren se levanta y camina a pasos trémulos a dónde recuerda está su habitación, evitando despertar a Jean y Armin, y recuerda las palabras del primero (—yo fui quien salvó a tu adorada Mikasa) siendo embargado por una punzada de _celos_ molestia.

La idea resulta atractiva al principio, luego, al llegar con ella, se da cuenta que es una estupidez. Y quiere regresar, pero verla dormida es un pequeño regocijo e inconscientemente se coloca a su lado, acariciando sus cortos (Mikasa se lo cortó por mí) hilos de carbón. Preguntándose si algún día volverá a dejarlos crecer, porque _su cabello es muy bonito_, y no lo había notado hasta ahora, tampoco lo valiosa que ella es. Y piensa que es un idiota y decide irse de allí, y entonces Mikasa abre los ojos y lo ve, somnolienta.

Eren está casi seguro de que se pondrá de pie en un salto y comenzará una inspección de heridas imaginarias (—¿Eren, qué ocurre, tuviste un mal sueño?) pero Mikasa se limita a mirarlo y sin razón alguna siente —polillas en el estómago— que va a vomitar. Y Mikasa se hace a un lado, dándole espacio. Y cuando parece que su gilipollez ha alcanzado su cúspide Eren se mete en la cama con ella, azorado.

(no me malentiendas, no estaba preocupado por ti ni nada)

(—yo sé, nunca te preocuparías por mí)

Otra vez, Eren se remueve incómodo. Quiere decirle que se ha concentrado únicamente en lo malo: en los Titanes y la soledad y la muerte; y eso lo hace lucir como un insensible a ojos ajenos. Pero que sí le preocupa, pues teme que piense equivocadamente que no hay nadie para reconfortarla.

— Soy tu hermano, mi deber es cuidarte —susurra—. Pero no se trata de lo que se debe hacer o no, tampoco si somos familia, yo… yo siento que no te he demostrado lo que significas para mí en realidad —Mikasa se aferra a él y Eren siente que le falla la voz. Es consciente de que Mikasa procura esconder sus lágrimas, está llorando, por él— eres mi hogar…, y te quiero.

— Eren (—también eres mi hogar, también te quiero, y sé que te importo, gracias) ¿puedes quedarte a dormir… conmigo?

— Sí.

(siempre).

* * *

**7\. Future**

**M**ikasa es amor.

No hay más complicaciones, así de simple y sencillo resulta. Como que el hielo puede quemar y el chocolate es espeso. Como que Eren se preocupa por ella, y prefiere no decirlo. Aunque Armin lo sabe, él lo sabe casi todo. Por eso le insiste que se calme, que todo saldrá como debe —sin contratiempos—, y Eren intenta creerle, _de verdad_, pero los gritos en el cuarto a sus espaldas aumentan y el nerviosismo vuelve presuroso e implacable y Eren piensa

(Mikasa es amor, no puede morir)

que aquello sería más fácil para todos si él estuviera dentro, con ella. Aunque lo han obligado a esperar y la espera parece interminable, como el repicar del reloj, que no hace más que tortúralo _lento pero seguro_. Y los gritos crecen y crecen, y (Mikasa va a morir) él no puede hacer nada. Parece que todo se desmorona a su alrededor y justo cuando ha llegado a su límite los gritos cesan y Hanji abre la puerta con una expresión que Eren no logra descifrar. Siente más miedo, no sabe que le aguarda. Y pregunta con cautela "¿Está ella bien?" obteniendo un "Velo por ti mismo".

Eren se resiste a moverse, ni cuenta se da que Armin lo ha empujado y encerrado hasta que se halla dentro, con Mikasa. Y quiere cerrar los ojos como niño pequeño e ignorar la realidad pero una dulce risa llega a sus oídos y Eren se anima a ver lo que hay adelante.

(es un sueño)

— Es tu hijo —dice Mikasa, arrullándolo. Y las piernas le fallan y la felicidad le sabe agridulce y Eren camina a la cama donde están y los abraza.

Ambos lloran, el bebé sigue riendo

—… No es mío, es nuestro.

y no muy lejos creen ver el espíritu sonriente de Carla, que aumenta sus lágrimas al decir:

"Mis pequeños, los héroes de la humanidad, estoy orgullosa de ustedes".


End file.
